A Grimm Drama
by Unicorns Are Not So Innocent
Summary: Sabrina and Puck had always had a hard time with each other... but they know it's because they love each other and they don't want to admit it. Daphne wants to help them. However, when she finds the only hope there is to get them together, what if she falls into the crazy drama as well? Also, Sabrina and Puck are 17 and Daphne and Mustardseed are 13. SEQUEL IS OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1: Beauty

Chapter 1

Sabrina Grimm woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She grumbled. She hated the birds. She hated the sun struggling to show its light through her window. She hated everything. But mostly, she hated Puck. Usually, when he did a prank on her she would yell at him, get in a sword fight with him, then glare at him for the rest of the day and get over it. But yesterday was the worst. She wasn't sure she would ever face Jo Sean again. Jo Sean was the bully at her school. He had scraggly black hair, dark eyes, and a very pale face. To her, he seemed almost emo. He loved tormenting kids and throwing them across the playground if they refused to give him their lunch. Every kid was afraid of him. Even the kids in Sabrina's grade would avoid him and didn't dare whisper about him when he was around. Except Sabrina. She wasn't the least bit afraid of him. She knew his weaknesses. But that wasn't the only thing that made him back off of her; it was her strength. She always knew she was stronger than him, even at first glance. She knew because she doubted he had gone in a war and was trained to fight all his life. The day he had stolen her friend, Ricky Martin's lunch she knew. She had punched him in the face and elbowed him in the gut when he had grabbed her. They had also gotten in a fist fight, but a black eye was nothing to Sabrina. She had experimented worse things. But then yesterday she was pretty sure he wouldn't flinch when he saw her. In fact, he wouldn't try to do hit her. He would just hurt her by his words. She knew. (Flashback):

Sabrina looked in the mirror. She just couldn't help herself. She examined her eyes, nose, mouth, and the rest of her features. She wished she looked pretty. She thought she was the least prettiest girl in the whole class. But she never let anyone know that. She didn't want to look like she had self pity for herself. So every day she would act like she normally would, sneering at the girls who carried brushes in their purses and wore perfume. She jumped when she heard a voice. "Oh there's Grimm, checking herself out in the mirror and wishing boys would notice her." She looked up where the voice was. Puck was flying above her and was sitting on the ceiling. Sabrina wanted to deny she was looking in the mirror and wanted to ask what he was doing in the girls bathroom. She opened her mouth to say this. But before she could, a bucket of goo fell on her. She quickly shut her mouth and rushed to the sink. She viciously scrubbed at her face. "Oh I wouldn't try that," said Puck. "That stuff sticks on your face pretty fast." She looked to see herself. It looked like there was pancake batter all over her face. But Puck was right, it did stick fast. She was pretty sure pancake batter wasn't that sticky but she suspected Puck used glue and anything else sticky that he could find. How could she go to class like this? "You ugly two headed freak!" she screamed before she raced out the door. She ran to the school's front lawn. The bell must have rang; which she was relieved about. People were scattered on the lawn, talking with each other. Then she ran right into someone. "Sor-" she started to say, but stopped. Jo Sean was standing over her. He backed off silently. Then, when he was a good distance away, he said, "Wow Grimm, I've never seen you look worse. Did your face finally get sick of you and throw up on you?" Jo Sean wasn't good when it came to kicks and punches, but he was a fast runner. He could run if Sabrina was about to run and pounce on him. Which she was. But then Puck came and was like, "You must feel brave today, coming out with your ugly face." It hurt. She didn't know why. Right at the moment, she wanted to run away. And she had. (End of flashback). Great, she thought. Now Jo Sean knew her weakness.

**So what do you think? This was my first fanfic. Is it good? Sorry if it's short. But I wasn't sure if I should make it longer because if it was bad, I didn't want to bore you. Please tell me what you thought! -HeyItsSabri**


	2. Chapter 2: Hopes from NYC

A/N: I want to thank the people that read my stories. They gave great advice that I used for my story and now I think it looks better. And I also will be doing !

Daphne Grimm had already gotten out of school. She usually went walking home with her sister, but she had called and told her to go on without her. Daphne thought Sabrina's voice sounded like it was trembling when she said that, but she couldn't be sure. She was sprawled on the couch, watching TV, when the door opened. She sat up. It was Granny Relda.

"Hello _liebling_," she said in her German accent. "Hi Granny, said Daphne. "Did your sister come home yet?" Daphne shook her head. ''No, and neither did Puck." "Oh," Granny replied. "Well, they should be coming soon. I'll go cook dinner." She left the room and went into the kitchen. Daphne thought about reasons why they were late coming home. Maybe Puck had finally manned up and asked Sabrina out. Maybe right now they were watching a chick flick. Maybe they were strolling around the park. Or... all her thoughts were proven wrong when the door was flung open and Sabrina stormed in. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Then Puck came in, saying, "Well, you don't have to be that upset!"

"What happened now?" asked Daphne, disappointed she was wrong with her theories. ''Nothing important," said Puck, rolling his eyes. "Grimm is just so sensitive. Honestly, how can fighting not hurt her and words can?" "What did you say that hurt her?'' said Daphne, sitting up again. Puck frowned at her. ''Why is it I'm always the one that said something to hurt her?

"Because it always is!"

"Not all the time!''

"Mostly."

"Nuh uh!''

"Yea huh!"

"Well, it wasn't me this time," said Puck. "It was that dumb kid in our class, Jo Sean."

Daphne shuddered. She remembered him. (F_lashback)_ _One day when Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne were walking home from school, he caught up with them. He still didn't seem to get Sabrina could break his two legs. "I'll get back at you later, loser," he said. "Yeah, sure," said Sabrina. She kept walking. He kept glaring as they walked away. "Who was that weirdo?" Daphne said, a bit too loudly. Jo heard her and caught up again. He yanked on her braid. Hard. "Oww!" she shrieked. He laughed. "Well isn't she a pipsqueak." Sabrina narrowed her eyes. He pulled on her hair again. Daphne was starting to get close to tears, which she was mad about because she never cried and she thought it was babyish to. Sabrina twisted Jo's arm before he could hurt her again. "You leave my little sister alone!" she yelled at him. He turned and ran away, being a blur. (End of flashback)_

Now every time Daphne saw him, she wanted to step into her warrior stance she had learned in self defense class and punch him in the face. She regretted looking like a weak little girl when he had pulled on her braid. She knew the next time she saw him, she would show him that she was tough. Right now though, she went back to the problem. Sabrina Grimm, being hurt by the school bully through words? Not good.

"Why didn't you stop him?" she questioned. Puck looked at her like she was crazy. "Well duh," he said. "I can't look like I care! I'm just the bystander. What was I supposed to do anyway? Turn into a bull and charge into him? I can't show I'm a fairy and do pranks at school, though I want to but then the old lady won't give me desserts." "Didn't you fly into the girls' bathroom yesterday and throw stuff at Sabrina?" said Daphne. Puck stuck his tongue out. "Whatever. That was just once. It's not bad to disobey the rules once in your life!'' Daphne got up. "You have to try something better to show her how you feel." Then she left and went to her room, leaving Puck confused.

She sighed. She just wished they would admit it. What was so hard? It was meant to be! Not just because they were the same age, which was the reason Everafters in town wanted them together. It was because she just knew they could. The Trickster King and the Queen of Sneaks together? Perfect! And they were alike in a few ways. Not exactly their personalities. But-well-if Puck was a bit more, lets say, regular, it would be easier to see how alike they were. She wished she knew someone that could find the good in Puck. Someone that knew him for so long and knew everything about him. Then she knew who.

She went downstairs and grabbed the house phone. Then she went back upstairs and dialed. She waited. The phone kept ringing. Then, "Hello?" a familiar voice said. "Hi Mustardseed! It's Daphne!'' said Daphne. "Oh hello Daphne it's good to hear from you again. How's Puck?" said Mustardseed. "Good," she replied. "Thats good. And Sabrina?" She's fine," said Daphne. "But there's a little problem." "What's is it?" said Mustardseed. "Well, it's just, they're not too enjoyable with each other and um, they're starting to hate each other more each day."

"Haven't they always been that way?" said Mustardseed. "Well yes," said Daphne. "But it seems to get worse. They need to show they love each other. So I need your help." There was a pause. ''Sure," said Mustardseed. "What do you need?" "Well, you knew Puck for years. And um, I was wondering if you could tell me how to find the good in him." Mustardseed chuckled. "Oh there's a lot of good in him, trust me," he said. "Whether he knows it or not. I mean, he chose to protect your family over ruling Faerie." "True," said Daphne. "But I mean like,romantice good. Sweetness for Sabrina. "You're such a cupid," said Mustardseed. "Tell you what. How about I go over there and help? Puck used to tell me everything when he was in situations before. Not these type though. But I'll try and help." "Thanks!" said Daphne. "That would be... pucktastic!" For Puck." Mustardseed chuckled again. "No problem," he said. I'll come tomorrow from NYC."

"Great!" said Daphne. She hung up. She smiled. He's coming! she thought. I'm so happy! I can finally- No wait. She was happy because this would help Sabrina and Puck. Nothing else will happen. Right?

**Well good thing I finished tonight. This summer's been kinda boring, so I had time to write. It's annoying switching computers since fanfic doesn't work on mine, but oh well. I got it uploaded. Please review! -HeyItsSabri**


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

**A/N: Once again, I want to thank the people that review my story. I decided to upload a new chapter each time a different person reviews. So here it is. Note: I'll try to have a new person's point of view for the whole story each time I do a chapter. Enjoy!**

Puck had just finished his fifth sandwich. He gulped it down hungrily. ''Ahh," he said, rubbing his belly.

"Seriously, you eat like a pig," said Sabrina, frowning. Puck rolled his eyes. Grimm was just annoying. Besides, who watches a person eat? Didn't everyone have a way of eating? He thought. Then the doorbell rang. Daphne leaped down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" she called. Puck raised an eyebrow. Since when is she excited every time someone comes? Puck thought. It was probably someone she expected.

"Hey!" said a voice at the doorway. It sounded familiar.

"Hey!" Daphne seemed to eagerly reply. Curious, Puck got up and went to the doorway. There, to his surprise, he saw his brother Mustardseed.

"Mustardseed!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Puck!'' Mustardseed replied. "What, I can't visit my brother whenever I want?" He seemed to be winking at Daphne, but Puck couldn't

be too sure.

"Well,come in!'' Daphne said, and dragged Mustardseed into the kitchen.

Sabrina looked up. "Oh hi Mustardseed," she said. "Wow you got older from the last time we saw you, now you're like up to Daphne's age." Daphne blushed. Puck looked at her, wondering why she looked embarrassed.

"So how's Faerie?" he asked.

"Oh the same way it's always been," Mustardseed said.

"Well, it's probably better now, with you as a king. It would have been the Demolished Center if Puck became king and ruled over." Sabrina said. Puck glared at her.

"What would you know about kings? You're not royalty like me! You're not even a queen!"

"Excuse me? I'm the Queen of Sneaks! And you're not even royalty! In reality, you're just a dirty, smelly, rude, annoying fairy that's a pain in the butt!"

"Yeah, well, at least I'm good looking!"

"You have such an ego!" At least I'm a girl so I can hide my face and you're just an ugly boy and can do nothing about it!" With that, Sabina turned and went out of the house.

Puck turned to his brother and Daphne, who had been watching the whole time. "You picked the wrong time to come, bro." He left and went to his room. He lay on his trampoline. What was wrong with Grimm these days? She seemed to get more and more, well, unsure of herself. Puck didn't know why it bothered him. Wouldn't it make it easier to prank her? He could get face cream, put some mud and dead worms into it, then- No. He knew why it was bothering her. The feeling that had come into his heart was growing more. He kept pushing it back, and it slipped back into the darkness. He hoped one day it wouldn't come bursting out. It would ruin his reputation. He must be sick still with that horrible disease, what was the name of it? Oh right puberty.

He got up and stretched. He was hungry. He wanted dessert, no more of the clam sandwiches with turkey stuffing, which the old lady said was famous in some country she went to. He went downstairs. As he was opening the door to go into the kitchen, he heard voices that sounded like Mustardseed's and Daphne's. Quietly, he put his ear against the door and listened.

"Yes Mustardseed, it will work!"

"Are you sure? It looks impossible. They won't ever get together."

"They have to! It was so meant to be!"

"Anything is meant to be to you, Daphne. Just because they're in the same house and the same age!"

"That's not the only reason!"

"Fine, I'll see how to help. It's going to be hard though."

Puck went past the kitchen. Was that the only reason Mustardseed came? Usually, he probably would have told Daphne what to do instead of come all the way from New York City to help her. There had to be another reason he came. One that didn't have to do with Puck and Sabrina. And Puck was going to find out why. He went to the room Mustardseed was going to be staying in. He searched through it. He didn't see anything. He heard footsteps. He was coming! Quickly, Puck hid under the bed. It was so neat. There was even stuff under Puck's trampoline. Stuff he didn't use. Broken grenades, old swords, teddy bears- He heard Mustardseed looking for something. Then he left the room. When the footsteps were fading away, he crawled out of the space. His hand felt paper. He looked on the floor and saw a piece of crumpled paper. He picked it up and read it. It said:

_Daphne, I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. I wanted to say I like everything about you. Would you like to go-_

There the paper was torn. The other part had to be somewhere. But Puck knew he could get caught if he hung around any more. So he took the paper and crept out of the room, thinking, so that's the other reason Mustardseed was here. For Daphne.

**Third chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own Sisters Grimm. You all know who does so I won't mention the person.**

** : You're right. We all know I do!**

**Me: No, Michael Buckley does! **

**Ms. Smirt: He had me own them.**

**Me: Just continue on and enjoy the story!**

Mustardseed watched as Daphne searched through the Grimms' cabinet. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. _She was actually dressed casual, but even with an old shirt that said MOUNTIAN WORKSHOPS, high waisted shorts, and her hair in her usual messy fishtail braid, he thought she looked beautiful…._

"Mustardseed?" said Daphne. "Huh?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Here, I made hot chocolate for you," said Daphne. "Thanks," he said, looking her in the eyes. They're fingertips touched when she handed the cup to him. _Those beautiful eyes. They sparkled. They were like the hot chocolate; warm, soft, had someone think of what a wonder the person with those eyes were. He could think or say anything when he saw them. They…._

"Did you hear a word of anything I said?" said Daphne.

"Uh wha-? Oh yeah, I did." answered Mustardseed, mentally slapping himself. _Pay attention, idiot_, He thought to himself. He took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Alright; so how about in order to have Puck admit to Sabrina everything he thinks about her, we have them in the same room. We can play romantic music from my radio and lock the door."

"I don't know. What if Sabrina breaks the radio? Or Puck turns into a bull and charges through the door? Anything can happen," said Mustardseed.

"Well, they like each other, so why would they do that?" asked Daphne.

"They don't want to admit it. It has to be a different way," he reminded her. They continued to think for a few minutes, and each time Daphne came up with something, Mustardseed would think of a reason why it wouldn't work.

Daphne got annoyed. Then she said, "Fine, since you're smart, how about you come up with something?" "Me?" said Mustardseed. "This was your idea!''

"Well, I think of a lot of ideas, but you don't agree with any of them! So you think of something." Mustardseed wanted to argue, but then he realized if he fixed this whole thing by himself, Daphne would be happy. Then it would be easier for her to agree on going with Mustardseed to that place when the time came. It would take a while though. Mustardseed hoped he could think of something. Puck and Sabrina were getting in the way.

He remembered the note he had written for Daphne. He decided to go upstairs again and look for it. He couldn't find it the first time he went up when he first came. But he had been in a hurry. After he and Daphne were in the kitchen, talking before, she had taken him upstairs to the room he would stay in. He had put down his bags and went back down. He had managed to unpack some stuff. He decided to search more.

"I'll go to my room and finish unpacking," he said. He got up. "Of course, while thinking of a plan for our Puckabrina." He patted Daphne on the head and went upstairs to his room. As he arranged everything again to make sure it was in order, he thought about the note. He looked through everything to see if the paper was stuck on something, but it was nowhere. Then when he dropped his T- shirt on the floor near his bed and bent down to pick it up, he thought, I might have dropped it under the bed when I threw my coat on top. It could have fallen out of the pockets.

He looked under. Nothing but dust bunnies. Sighing, he got up. He put his hand in the pocket of his jeans to take out his phone to see what time it was, since he had promised his mother he would call as soon as he arrived in NYC. Faerie was usually busy at 4, so it had to call earlier than that. As he reached in his pocket, he felt a piece of paper. _There it is! _He thought. He took out the last part of the note. And he read it.

_to the annual festival with me._ He frowned. That was weird. Several parts of the note was missing. He knew he wrote more than that. He looked under the bed again. Where could it be? Well, the writing was messy anyway. He had rushed to get it done before he left Faerie. He still wasn't sure if he should just tell her in person, but just in case he wrote the note. But in the meantime, he had to do what Daphne wanted him to do. And then he sat down on the bed, thinking of what to do with the complicated situation of his brother.

Then, when Daphne came in and told him dinner was ready, he only came up with only half of a plan. And when he thought about what it was, it didn't sound good to him. As he went downstairs though, he remembered something. When they were little, Mustardseed tricked Puck into telling their mother that he broke her fine china by saying his stuffed unicorn got robbed and the robber was Peter Pan and that Peter said if Puck told the truth, his unicorn would come back and Peter would throw himself off a bridge.

He wasn't sure if Puck was naïve anymore though. He probably was though. He seemed the same when Mustardseed first stepped through that door. Except that he was grown. And in love. But now Mustardseed thought of a perfect way on how to get Puck to tell the truth to Sabrina. But he wasn't going to know. Not at the time. It was perfect. So after dinner, when everyone was asleep, he knocked on Daphne's door (now she and Sabrina had their own rooms) and told her his plan. She agreed with him and thought it was perfect. And they decided to put it into action tomorrow.

**I'm really not sure why this chapter was hard for me to finish. I didn't know how to word the bottom part of it good but I think it's okay. Please review!-HeyItsSabri**


	5. Chapter 5: Pranks and Victory

"Ready?'' said Daphne. Mustardseed nodded. She took out the fairy godmother's wand. She said a spell. Then she hit Mustardseed on the head with the wand. He tried not to wince. A transformation came to him. His hair changed from blond to a reddish brown color. His eyes turned from green to brown. His wings also seemed to change color. In mere minutes he had become Peter Pan. ''Wow," said Daphne. She looked dazed. "Beautiful." Then she snapped out of it. "Well, let's go. Puck should be in his room, training his chimpanzees. I heard them screaming and seemed to be throwing stuff that was hopefully chocolate and gooey eggs." She shuddered.

"Right. So how long did you say this spell would last?''

"About ten minutes."

"I hope it won't take awhile. To convince Puck to do anything would be a full hour or past."

"Well good luck," said Daphne. "Try not to get hit with anything." Then she kissed Mustardseed on the cheek. Now Mustardseed looked like he was dazed. "Right…" he said. Then he snapped out of it. "I'll be quick." He zoomed past doors. That whole think probably took about 2 minutes. He stopped outside Puck's door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. "Who's there? he said. "You're worst enemy," Mustardseed replied, trying to make his voice sound deep and threatening as possible. "Please Grimm; your smell is my worst enemy; you yourself is weaker than these chimpanzees," There was screeching heard from behind the door.

"Don't take offence! It's true!"

"Just open up," demanded Mustardseed. The door opened. There stood Puck, holding a balloon filled with liquid sloshing around. Then he stood there, shocked. "Pe-Peter?" he stuttered. He was never nervous. This made Mustardseed almost laugh, but he controlled himself. He pushed past Puck and went in his room. "Yes; it is I, the greatest of all."

"Huh," said Puck. "Usually Peter Pan was a modest guy; One reason he was annoying to talk to." _Shoot. _"Why are you here?" asked Puck. Mustardseed flew all the way up to the ceiling. Well, until his head bumped into what he guessed was the very top of the ceiling, or actually, the sky.

"Well," said Mustardseed, as Peter. "I came to tell you that last night, I came into your room and-stole your unicorn!" He dramatically took it out from the pocket of his bag in his hand. Puck gasped. "You stole Fluff Boo!" "Uh, I thought its name was Kraven the Deceiver," said Mustardseed, struggling to hold in his laughter. _Great. Now he's going to get suspicious. _But Puck was too frantic to notice. "Give it back!" he said, jumping up and down, seeming to forget the fact he had wings.

"Never!'' said Mustardseed, laughing really hard now. And it wasn't acting. He flew higher. Puck's wings popped out of his back and he zoomed upward. He hovered near Mustardseed. "NOW!'' he screamed. He attempted to grab the unicorn. Mustardseed stopped laughing now; he had to concentrate and sound serious on this part of the plan.

"I'll give him back on one condition," he said. "Or two. I'll give him back if you admit you're in love with Sabrina Grimm." There was silence. Then, "Oh no way would I love Grimm. Now give me back Fluff B- I mean uh Kraven the Deceiver."

"Nope," said Mustardseed. "Oh and if you do say you love her, I'll also throw myself off a bridge. Or a mountain." Puck seemed to consider it. "No way. How about you just throw yourself off a bridge, give me the unicorn, and it's settled?"

"Nah, I need you to embarrass yourself somehow," said Mustardseed. Puck seemed annoyed. "No, I won't say I love Grimm, and who cares if you take Fluff? I can find something else to keep me company!"

"Like what? Your dirty chimpanzees? You had them since you were six, and I wouldn't say they're company," said Mustardseed. _Oops. "_I mean, uh, well, you leave me no choice then. I'll take her away with me." Puck laughed, though it sounded like he was nervous. "_Pft_, fine. Take her. Who cares?'' Mustardseed froze for a minute. He and Daphne had thought Puck would give up at this part. Though just in case, they had another plan. Now he had to get Daphne. "Fine!" he said. He zoomed out of the room. "C'mon!" he said to Daphne, who was waiting in the living room. "We need to do the second part of the plan." She nodded. With the fairy godmother's wand, she hit herself on the head. Then her brown hair was blond, and her brown eyes were blue, and then rest of the transformation was complete.

Mustardseed picked her up and flew back into Puck's room. "Haha! I got her! What will you do about it, you so-called king loser?"

"Puck!'' said Daphne, as Sabrina. "How could you! She turned away from him. She took out the eye drops and dropped it in her eyes. Then she took out a spicy pepper. She took a big bite. She turned back. Her face was bloated red and her eyes were watery. She also talked funny, which made it easier to sound like she was in tears. Puck looked a bit worried. "Grimm, I-" "You what? Betrayed her? And Kraven the Deceiver also! Or should I say Fluff Boo?" He snickered. "Well, Trickster King, because I'm a good guy, I'll give you one more chance. Do you love Sabrina Grimm?"

Daphne turned away again and added more drops into her eyes. She ate the rest of the spicy pepper and turned back again. Puck sighed. He looked down and muttered something.

''Sorry? said Mustardseed, trying not to look excited. "I didn't hear you."

Puck sighed. "I-"

"Louder!"

"FINE! I LOVE YOU SABRINA GRIMM!'' he bellowed. Daphne immediately couldn't help it. She squealed and bit her palm really hard.

''Wha-?" Puck looked bewildered. Then he gasped. "YOU-" Mustardseed zoomed out of the room with Daphne in his arms. He knew his disguise had worn off, because then he heard Puck scream, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MUSTARDSEED!" "AND YOU TOO DAPHNE!"

"Do we have it?'' said Daphne. Mustardseed grinned and took out his camera that had been on the whole time. "Yep; from beginning to end."


	6. Chapter 6: A Misunderstanding

"So Mustardseed," said Daphne. "I was just wondering. When are you leaving?" Mustardseed had stayed for a week now. Ever since the prank they pulled on Puck, he would give them the death glare each time he was in the same room with them. Then they would burst into laughter. Mustardseed would also tease him about Fluff Boo until Puck made food for him. And Sabrina would watch, dumbfounded. They had thought of showing the video of what happened to Puck right after they did it, but then they decided they'll show it when Puck wasn't around. And he always was. He seemed to be watching their every move.

"Oh well,'' said Mustardseed. "As long as I want, I guess. Why, you want me gone?" he looked hurt.

"No!'' I'm glad you've been here for a week! It would be nice if you stayed longer! I was only asking!" said Daphne, blushing with each sentence she said. She seemed to be doing that more lately. Each time Mustardseed asked her something, she would speak with a lot of expression shown into sentences. And she would blush. _It's cute, _he thought. Then he shook that thought off. He would think something each time, and when he did, he would act like he never thought it. Now he thought worriedly, _Now I'm like Puck. Great. Now I'm the one not admitting what I'm starting to feel... wait what feeling? NO! She's a friend only! A beautiful, kind, sweet, loving friend…_

"MUSTARDSEED!" burst out Daphne. This caused him to leap about five feet in the air. His wings extended, but not before he crashed back down on his butt. "Ow!'' he complained. "What is it?" "You spaced out again! You're doing it a lot lately. What's wrong?" "Nothing.. I'm just thinking of…" _Uh oh. He was going to say, "I was thinking of what an amazing person you are and when I should ask you to go with me to-" _"Of what?" said Daphne. "Uh, of what's for dinner! Yeah, I'm starving!" he said, forgetting it was only around two o' clock. "I'll be back." Then he ran into the kitchen, leaving a heartbroken Daphne.

**Please review! Nah just kidding lol. I wouldn't want to end it here. Please keep going!**

Daphne POV (Finally I start these)

Great. He must have been thinking of his girl friend in NYC. Daphne hadn't believed he had one. But each day he seemed to space out, say dumb things, then blush and act like nothing happened. What was this? (**A/N: you would think after seeing Puck and Sabrina she would know what it means and since she's an optimistic person she would have more hope in it but well for the story I'll have her act like a incognizant person!) **Well she should have known. Who wouldn't want to be with the tall, handsome, amazing Mustardseed? I guess my new word Daphneseed won't ever happen, she thought, sighing.

"Hey you have your own dictionary?" said Mustardseed, holding up the dictionary she had made and was on the table. _Oh no. He's going to find the word! And he probably thinks it's immature to have my own dictionary! _She grabbed it from him and ripped it into a million pieces. "Uhm, no! Just some book where Sabrina probably writes about what happens in her life! Haha, how immature!" she said, with no enthusiasm in her voice. "Oh, well, I guess the words 'DAPHNE'S DICTIONARY' on the cover was just a trick then," he said, while watching her stomp on all the pieces. "The prank we pulled was pretty good don't you think?" "Yeah," said Daphne, a bit snappish. How could he be all nice to her and not tell her he had a girlfriend? That meant a player was standing right there in her kitchen.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Mustardseed. Oh wasn't this beautiful. Usually, Daphne would be having dancing butterflies in her stomach right now. He was saying the same thing Puck had said many times to Sabrina but had stopped right mid-sentence, such as, '''Grimm, I've been meaning to ask you something. Would you like to- Um, get me a sandwich. Seriously, what's wrong with women not working these days?" Or, "' Grimm, I've been meaning to ask you something. The dance at school, uh, would you- steal all the food for me when we go? And then I won't prank you for a day."' Mustardseed was also saying it in the same tone Puck had. Nervous and a bit flattering. Now though, she couldn't be happy. How could he?

"Sorry; I hear Sabrina calling me. You can ask your girl friend if you want though." Then Daphne turned and left, now leaving a heart-broken Mustardseed.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Puck's Revenge Part 1

Puck smiled. It was time. He so had to get back at them. How dare they ruin his reputation! He was lucky they didn't show the video of what happened to Sabrina yet. He had to watch them to make sure they didn't. He felt so stupid. Why would Peter Pan come into his room. And how would he know about Sabrina? Well, then again, Puck was so famously known. He was the King of Loafers, the Prince of Low Expectations, the spiritual guide of many complaints… the list went on and on. So maybe Peter would have known about him. But Sabrina? And now that he thought of it, he had mentioned Kraven the Deceiver. How would Peter know about Kraven the Deceiver? Sure, Puck was famous, but he would never ever have it known worldwide that he had a unicorn. Just in case though, he had made up that name Kraven the Deceiver if it did go out. Also… well he didn't want to think anymore. He hated thinking. Down to business.

Now it was going to be a bit harder. He noticed lately Mustardseed and Daphne weren't talking much. It seemed they were upset for separate reasons. But at the same time it had to do with each other. Confusing right? Then he had a plan. He smirked. Perfect. It had to do with framing. And of course pranking.

Daphne was sitting on the couch, trying not to sulk and think of Mustardseed and at the same time watching T.V. When would he leave? She was annoyed. If he was mad at her, why wasn't he leaving? Maybe because he wants to make things right? Oh that's very sweet and so Mustardseed! She thought sarcastically. Oh beautiful. She's Sabrina Number Two now. She sighed. How was it six years ago she wore ribbons in her two braided pigtails, cartoon shirts, mismatched socks, and pants with hearts and balloons all over them, and now she wore plain T-shirts, regular jeans or shorts, and one fishtail braid and was in love? It wasn't pleasant to grow up sometimes.

"Marshmallow!" called Puck. "Yes Puck?'' she said. ''I think we should go outside. Enjoy the fresh air you know?"

She gave him a strange look. "Um, okay?'' she shouldn't have ignored the feeling she felt every time Puck was going to do something. They went outside and into the forest. Daphne noticed he kept stopping every few seconds, studying each tree, then he would continue. "Are you looking for something?" she asked. "Maybe," he said, grinning. Confused and not paying attention to the slightest hint he had given, she turned and looked on ahead. She didn't notice when Puck had picked up a stick with a pointy end. She wasn't watching when Puck carved something on the tree.

"Marashmallow!" he screamed. Daphne ran over, surprised that he was far away. Why was he all the way back there? "Help! I'm stuck to this tree!" she looked and saw his hand was stuck on some gooey stuff on the tree. "Oh honestly Puck," she said. She attempted to pull his hand away, but it was no use. Then, without warning, Puck turned around and transformed into a mouse and shrank to the floor. Startled, she fell forward and almost hit the tree but regained her balanced. She looked down. Then, Puck scurried behind her and transformed into his normal self and pushed her into the tree. "PUCK!" she screamed. He smirked. Daphne now saw he had something wrapped around his hand the whole time and he had managed to get it off. "Seriously; why don't I use this batter more often? It's perfect for pranks." He grinned.

"GET ME OFF THIS TREE NOW!" screamed Daphne. "Oh I won't be the one getting you off the tree. No worries, your prince will ride along soon." Smirking, he flew up in the sky and back to the house. Kicking the tree she tried to move away. Giving up, she leaned her head against the tree. The sticky stuff was on her cheek now. And against her body. "Daphne?" said a voice. She turned her face as best as she could, to the part that wasn't sticky. "Why are you hugging that tree?"

She saw a glimpse of Mustardseed standing there with a confused look on his face. "Oh um err…" "Let me help," he said. He walked over. "I-it's not worth trying," she said, glad that part of her face was hidden so he wouldn't see she was blushing. "This stuff is sticky."

"Really?" said Mustardseed. "Not really." She saw she wasn't stuck on the tree anymore. Now she was facing Mustardseed. "Why were you on it anyway?"

She rubbed on the sticky stuff on her face."Well, Puck pulled a prank on me and glued me to the tree. I guess it just dried out."

She noticed Mustardseed was staring blankly at the tree, his face closed.

''What's wrong?" Then for the first time she saw there was a carving on the tree.

And it read:

_ D.G._

_+ N._

"So who's N?" asked Mustardseed. Daphne gulped nervously. "No one! I didn't even see that on the tree! Puck must have-"

"It's fine Daphne," he said. "That would explain you hugging the tree." Then he turned and left. Daphne sighed, angry at Puck. How dare he!

"Nice Puck. Just take spelling class and learn how to write letters before you pull a prank next time!"

Those were the words she had said to a pleased Puck before she slammed the door of her room.

**Okay... so I think this was a kind of crappy chapter. I had the idea to do the tree carving thing before like the last two chapters. I added the prank to this chapter after. I was typing fast to finish this at night so yeah. I'll try and make the next chapter better. Please review!-HeyItsSabri.**


	8. Chapter 8: Loves Revealing

Now hopefully she knew. If not, then she was as clueless as Puck thought if by now she didn't get the fact Mustardseed didn't have a girlfriend. Like, if he did, he would have said something like, "Oh cool it's sweet your together," Instead, he's like, "So who's N?'' in an envious tone. Shame, he thought. Step Two was about to be planned. To get back at Mustardseed and Daphne was the first part of the revenge. And the second part of it was FOR FLUFF BOO'S SAKE! HAH! NOT AFRAID TO SAY IT OUT LOUD!

Daphne was cleaning her room (something she only did when she was upset) when Mustardseed came in.

''Hey Daphne," he said. "I wanted to apologize for how I was acting lately." She stopped and looked up.

"Really?" she said, looking at him.

"Yea. I was rude and immature about it. I should've been happy for you. So congratulations!" She smiled. Well, now it probably looked like she really was going out with someone with the letter N. But who knows? I can use it for my benefit, she thought.

"Thanks!" she said. Then she frowned a bit. No, that wasn't right. She didn't want Mustardseed thinking she was going out with N. Whoever he was. "I mean, thanks for apologizing. But I'm really not going out with someone! It was a prank! Puck pulled it on me when we were walking! I didn't see it before really!"

He smiled. "Alright I'll believe you. I'm glad you're not going out with anyone." This time he didn't try to cover up what he was saying. "I think it's time I ask you. I've been waiting for the right moment ever since I came here to tell you this.

''What is it?" she said, her heart pounding. _Is he going to ask me to marry him? _she thought. She wouldn't mind. You could get married in Faerie and it was perfectly normal. She would have to leave Sabrina but she could always visit right?

Mustardseed looked down on the floor and smiled nervously. Then he moved closer to her. He put his arms around her. Then he said **(A/N: This was the secret that was hinted in chapter 3 with the note. The one with the festival? Well, it's going to be clearer now. *Trumpet call* and the plan that's been secret for so long is…!)**

"Well, in Faerie, every year, there's an annual festival. A fairy that just turned a certain age can go. And they can bring the person they love."

Daphne blushed. Mustardseed continued, " And I want to ask if you would like to go with me,"

"Yes!" she squealed. "I would love to!"

"But there's one thing," he said. "When a fairy brings someone they love, the person has to love them back. Then, at the end of the festival, the person they love has to decide if they want to stay with their lover or not. If they do, they go away to a magical place where they're together forever with no one in the way. Or they go back to whatever life they were in and the person they love is gone."

"Gone?" Daphne said nervously. "Oh no, not gone like passed away. Like away from your life. If you change your mind a year later, there's always the next festival."

"Oh," she said. Then she smiled. "I would love to come!"

"Great!" he grinned. "See you there! It's in one week.''

Daphne had been so excited about the festival, she didn't realize what she had done. Then later, she thought, _What will I do about Puck and Sabrina? I have to help them first! _ She had one week to fix them for each other.

What she didn't know was there was a helper in the house already that would keep her from helping.

Plan Two finished, thought Puck. Ohh yeah... Hehehe…

**Sorry if it's short. Please review!-HeyItsSabri**


	9. Chapter 9: Puck's Revenge Part(s) 2

_Monday_

"PUCK!" Daphne screamed.

Puck strolled in, smirking. "Yes, Marshmallow?"

"Untie us now!"

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it."

Daphne turned red. "JUST UNTIE THIS FAT THING!"

"It's called a rope."

''Whatever!''

She and Mustardseed had a rope tied around both of their waists. The huge fat knot was tied at the end on both their hands. It didn't help they were only an inch from each other. They couldn't look at each other. Otherwise, their faces would be touching.

Daphne stormed to the magic mirror, Ken. "Mirror mirror, filled with hope, help us untie this big fat rope."

"No problem," he said. "I have a gigantic pair of scissors in one of the doors in the Hall of Wonders. I'll get it. " He vanished. Then he appeared again. "Oh, and would you like me to get the water hose too? Your cheeks are on fire!" He laughed until he saw Daphne's face. "Too soon?"

He came back with a pair of scissors the size of half a tow truck. He struggled to cut the thick rope. It was like the Cobbler's Knot from Maniac Magee. Finally, they were free. "Thanks," said Daphne. Then she turned to Mustardseed. And they finally got to smile at each other without it being awkward.

_Tuesday_

''Really?" said Daphne, in the form of Baby Yaga thanks to Puck.

"EEK! MY NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE! THE OLD CRONE IS IN THE HOUSE!" Puck screamed like a high pitched little girl until Sabrina came in and threw a water bottle at him. "Shut up Alvin."

"You shut up, pretty girl."

"Y-What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Daphne smirked. Hehehe. It's working! She thought. Maybe Puck is helping after all.

_Wednesday_

''Wow…" said Mustardseed.

"Nice bro! You sure got your growth spurt early!''

"Haha very funny Puck. Big deal, it'll wear off."

"If by wear off you mean in two months then you're right!"

"WHAT?!'' then Mustardseed was chasing Puck, his long orange beard tripping him as he ran.

_Thursday_

"AHHH!"loud screams were heard from the youngest Grimm's room.

"What is it?'' said Puck innocently, walking in Daphne's room.

"My new shirt! It's ruined!''

"No it isn't! It looks the same as it did yesterday, remember?''

"NO!" I don't think I remember it said, DOODY GIRL painted all over it!"

"Hey 'Doody' means creative doesn't it?"

"UGH!''

_Friday_

"NOOOOOOO!''

"Really? You're going to yell at me for doing _this?_"

"Yes! It took forever to organize this!"

"Relax you can fix it before you die. Because you won't ever die!"

"I have better things to do in life than organize all this again!"

"Nah, not really."

The clothes dyed pink, the walls orange, and Mustardseed's treasured possessions cracked lay there untouched and messy as Puck and Mustardseed argued.

_Saturday_

"Thank goodness! Finally you two come here looking calm and normal!'' Ken said.

Daphne sighed. ''A miracle.''

After all the pranks that week, Mustardseed and Daphne had to go to Ken each time to have him get them a potion that broke people transformations, the giant scissors again, a magic sponge, and a wand that organized everything.

"Good. So why did you come here?"

''Well, tomorrow is the annual festival, and I wanted help on a dress to wear," said Daphne.

"Why can't you go shopping for one?"

"Because all the stores are closed today! Every Saturday!" she whined.

Ken sighed. "Fine. Say the words."

"Mirror mirror standing there, give me something cute to wear. For Mustardseed." She muttered the last part, but Ken heard. He winked and vanished. Minutes later, he returned with a dark purple dress. It had some lace and ruffled on the bottom.

"It's beautiful," said Daphne. "Thanks Ken!"

"No prob," he said. "It matches Mustardseed's wings too."

They both blushed.

"Well have fun!" he said, then he vanished once again.

"Tomorrow's the big day," said Mustardseed.

"Yup," said Daphne. "I can't wait."

And then Mustardseed leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Filledl with joy, Daphne kissed him back. When they broke apart, Mustardseed grinned and said, "Me too."


	10. Chapter 10: Yes! Or No?

Daphne Grimm put on the purple dress with lace on the top and ruffles on the bottom. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was curled and not in its usual fishtail braid, and she wore a bit of makeup. She also wore heels.

"All set?" said Mustardseed, coming in the room. His hair was combed and it was shining. He had on a suit with a necktie. "Wow,you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. ''You look quite handsome also." She blushed when she said this.

Mustardseed blushed too. "Thanks,"

"So we're flying there?" Daphne asked.

"Not exactly," said Mustardseed. "It's in Faerie, but to get there we have to go through a passage way."

"What passage way?" said Daphne.

"This one." He took out his phone and started talking. Daphne started to think he was going crazy when his phone glowed red. Then it flew across the room and smacked into the wall. Then a door appeared.

"Cool!" she said. Mustardseed went over and opened it. "After you."

It was dark. Daphne thought she heard a few echoes. "This is scary," she said.

"Yeah it's creepy crossing it a few times," answered Mustardseed.

They continued walking until they saw a door. There was a glowing light underneath.

Daphne heard shuffling and noises on the other side. Mustardseed raised his knuckles and knocked on the door. The door was flung open and then Titania was hugging Mustardseed. '' Oh Musty! I'm so glad you came!"

Mustardseed smiled but pushed his mother away. "Yes Mother. It's a pleasure to be back." he said.

"Oh and this must be Daciana!" said Titania.

"Um, its Daphne," said Daphne.

"Oh Daphne, Daphne! A pleasure to meet you!" she said, hugging her tightly.

"She's Daphne Grimm, from 7 years ago," said Mustardseed.

"Daphne Grimm?! She's a Grimm?! Titania pulled back and her eyes turned red. Daphne jumped back in fright.

"Well, you had no harm done," said Titania, calming herself down. "It's not your fault your from a family of filthy scumbags. Daphne stiffened. Mustardseed quickly said, "Um, how about we get some food?"

Daphne wasn't exactly sure what was supposed to happen in the festival. There was dancing, music, games, and many guests talking, like they normally would at a party. So when exactly was the big announcement Mustardseed was talking about?

''Ladies and gentlemen, This is your host, Francis Flute!" The audience applauded. Francis continued, "Now every year, we have this festival held here in Faerie. We're all familiar on what it is about. Tonight, the people that will determine its love is.." he took out a long scroll and read it. "Mustardseed and Daphne Grimm!" More applause was heard. Mustardseed held Daphne's hand and dragged her on the stage that had suddenly appeared in glowing lights.

"The tradition has been the beloved one must say to their mate if they truly love them. If so, they go on to the next place. If not,however, they go their separate ways and have their hearts splintered to a thousand pieces." He coughed. ''So now, what may the choice be?"

Another man appeared on stage. He gave Mustardseed a flower. He thanked him and the man left. Mustardseed raised the flower to his lips. And he blew on its petals. The petals fluttered in the air and surrounded Daphne. A gentle breeze flew by the whole room. Then she was surrounded in a blue crystal light. It landed on her chest. Then it changed into the colors purple and red. "Oh my," said Francis. It seems the flower decoded what her heart is saying. The beloved one is in love!" A gasp went through the crowd. "Now we must see if it's true!"

Mustardseed turned to Daphne. "Daphne Grimm, you are the love of my life. I have fallen for you since I've first laid eyes on you. Would you, may I ask, want to be with me always?"

"Yes," said Daphne,a fluttery feeling coming to her.

"And you promise to come with me on to a great palace, forever and ever, grow old with each other?"

And then she realized it. _What am I doing? _she thought. She hadn't asked if she could go away!

Then she remembered she hadn't been able to do anything at all last week. And she hadn't talked to her sister! She was always the first person she came to for advice. And she wasn't sure if she could leave her. Now what? She couldn't embarrass Mustardseed like this! So she said the only answer she could think of.

"Yes, I would. But I want to do a- a change."

"What?" said Mustardseed.

"I will go on with you. But if I am to change my mind later, I would like a fair decision to change it if I wish."

Muttering was heard in the crowd.

Mustardseed blinked. "O-okay." he said.

"And now I declare these two people an official couple!"

Confetti was suddenly thrown around. Mustardseed and Daphne were lifted on people's shoulders. And the chants, "Together! Together!" filled the whole room as they were carried outside. They were offered an after party, but Mustardseed politely turned it down. Then they were left in the stillness of the night.

"That was fun." said Daphne.

"Yeah," said Mustardseed. ''But why did you ask if you could change your mind later?"

"It's just- I don't know if I want to leave my family yet." said Daphne. "And I'm only 13. I don't always like rushing things."

Mustardseed nodded. "Understood. But you love me right?"

"Of course I do!" said Daphne.

He smiled. "Good. That's all that matters."

Then, hand in hand, they walked off in the night, back down the passageway, and Daphne didn't think the echoes were creepy at all. But did they seem to say, _I'm unsure, I'm unsure. _

**10****th**** chapter! :D Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Amazing Confessions

"Sabrina?" said Daphne. "I have to ask you something."

Sabrina was looking in the mirror while brushing her long blond hair.

"Sure Daphne. What is it?"

"Um well, let's say you were invited somewhere. To a place. For all eternity. Would you go with your lover? Or would you stay with your family?"

Sabrina turned around and looked at Daphne, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I guess it depends. If the person going away is too _young, _then I would suggest they don't go away at all. But I would've said that about 5 years ago. Now, I guess the person is old enough to make their own decisions. If they want to stay, they can. If they know they can handle theirselves, they can go. And it also depends who the _lover _is. If it's someone close to the family, then it would be less of a pain to the person. Because they can visit their family whenever they want. And either way, they should know their family will always love them."

Daphne hugged her sister. "Thanks Sabrina. That's the best advice you could have given."

"No problem," said Sabrina. "I just hope this person makes their decision soon. Then again, I know something that _might _help make them know what to choose."

Now Daphne raised her eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Well…." Sabrina hesitated. Then she said, "Puck's been acting strange lately. He pulls pranks still, but so far the worst one was when he tricked me into eating spicy food. And I'm used to spicy things. And he knows that. He's pulled much worst pranks. Now it's not even as bad. I can't figure out why. Not that I'm complaining, but still."

"Hmm, well…" then Daphne realized what her choice was. If what she was going to do fixed this, she now knew she would not see her family in awhile. It was worth a shot. Her last farewell to Puckabrina.

"Sabrina, I have something to show you. You don't have to worry; Puck wouldn't care."

Sabrina frowned. "About what?"  
Then Daphne went to her room. A moment after, She came back with the camera.

"About this." And with that, she turned on the camera. She connected the cables to the TV. And they watched it.

Puck's POV (in third person)

What the heck was that noise coming from Grimm's room? It was so loud. Were they really in danger again? I flew down the hall. I was about to barge in and attack when I heard, "Grimm, I- " "You what? Betrayed her? And Kraven the Deceiver? Or should I say Fluff Boo?'' this was followed by laughter.

_Oh. No. She. Didn't. _I smashed the door down. It collapsed right on the floor. Sabrina and Daphne looked up. They were sitting on the floor and the TV was on. It showed a flash of Daphne, (or Sabrina) putting eye drops in her eyes and eating a hot pepper. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I bellowed. "Hey Puck! Sorry we forgot to call you. Come join us in watching the movie!" said Daphne, her eyes on the screen.

I was about to strangle her when I heard that line. The line I had said in the video.

" FINE! I LOVE YOU SABRINA GRIMM!" The Daphne in the video and the Daphne sitting on the floor both squealed at the same time and bit down on their palm.

"YOU-" I ran over to jump on Daphne, but then Sabrina said, "Puck."

I stopped. I couldn't tell what she thought from her tone. I looked up at her. Her eyes were staring hard at me. And I suddenly worried what she was thinking.

"Y-yeah Grimm?"

"Is it true?"

"Umm…."

'Tell me the truth. _Now."_

I sighed. There was no point hiding it. 5 years of hiding it was torture enough.

"Yes, it's true. All of it. And I do love you. I just didn't want to say it."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are guys so hard when it comes to admitting things?"

A smile was creeping up on her lips. She took a step forward to me. I took a step toward her. ''Well, now you know then."

"Yeah,'' she said. I wasn't shorter than her now. I was about a few more inches taller.

"And I'm glad about it." Then I leaned in. And I gave her a light, sweet kiss on the lips. I was glad I actually brushed this morning. She deepened the kiss, putting her arms around my neck. And I was in heaven.

We heard sniffling. We pulled away and turned. Daphne was sitting there, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Really Daphne? _Really?"_

"It's so beautiful! My accomplishment has come true! 5 years of hard work! It paid off!" then Daphne started wailing. "Amazing!"

I rolled my eyes. "Marshmallow, we really need to find you a real job."

"Does this mean you're leaving?" Sabrina asked. Now she knew about what happened. She had always known.

"Oh… we'll see." The smile Marshmallow had on her face told them what she had decided. Then she stood up and walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12: Daphne's Decision

"Mustardseed?" said Daphne.

"Yes Daffy?" he said, smiling. He had come over to the Grimms' house when Daphne had called him, saying she had something important to tell him. Now they were sitting in the living room. It was very quiet. And Daphne was relieved by that.

"I wanted to say I thought about it and I had made my choice."

" And what's that?" he said.

"Hey guys," said Sabrina, walking in the room, holding hands with Puck.

"Aww look at the two lovebirds," Mustardseed teased.

Puck stuck out his tongue and grinned. "Right back at you."

Sabrina and Puck sat down on the couch, with Sabrina on Puck's lap.

''Wow, you're heavier than I thought," said Puck. Sabrina slapped him in the face. He winced. "I thought you loved me!"

"That doesn't mean I can't hit you," said Sabrina snuggling against him. Puck smirked and held her close. "Too hot for you're own good?" she glared at him.

"So what did you want to tell me?" said Mustardseed.

"Well," said Daphne. "I had decided that…" she took a deep breath. "I won't go with you."

Sabrina and Puck stopped their argument and stared at her, shocked.

Mustardseed froze, his expression one of uncertain. He didn't know what to think. _ Am I hearing right? _he thought.

"It's just, I love you Mustardseed, but I'm only 12. What if something happens between us? It would hurt you for the rest of your long life. And I don't want that to happen. Wouldn't it be better if we waited longer? And if we rush into this, then do we really love each other? When I'm older, it would be easier. A longer and happier life for both of us," she paused. 'That is, if you don't find someone."

Mustardseed sighed. "You're right Daphne. I'm going to miss your wise thoughts and sense of humor." With that he hugged her. ''Goodbye Daffy,'' then his wings popped out of his back.

''Wait!" she said. "I have a present for you," then she gave him the dictionary of her words- that she had fixed and made look much more nicer then before.

"Thanks Daphne," said Mustardseed. "I'll always treasure this. Oh and that reminds me. I have a gift for you to. Then he reached in his pocket and took out a box covered in diamonds. Daphne opened it and saw a silver necklace with her name on it. It also had a little heart. "I LOVE it!" she said. He leaned in and kissed her. Then he smiled. "I'm glad you do. I hope I see you again, Daphne Grimm." Then he went out on the Grimms' porch and flew away, clutching the book in his arms.

Daphne turned to Sabrina and Puck, tears in her eyes. "It's okay Daphne,'' said Sabrina. "You'll see him again."

"True," she said. She knew she made the right choice, but she was still sad.

"Cheer up Marshmallow. Would it help if you saw a pony with long blond hair?"

Sabrina gasped. "You wouldn't-"

And then suddenly she was transformed to a white pony with blond hair, but also with streaks of red, blue, pink, yellow, green, and orange. Her horn glowed.

"PUCK!" she screamed so loud the house shook. She whinned and chased after him, her colorful rainbow tail flying behind her.

Daphne smiled. She knew she was going to miss Mustardseed. But she always had her sister and her crazy, deranged boyfriend. Puckabrina forever!

The End

**A/N: Okay so it's not entirely the end. For now it is though. Mustardseed might come back. Maybe, maybe not. Depends how I feel. I might make another story following this one. Like Daphneseed fo' sure? Idk. Anyways, I want to thank the people that reviewed my story. All the things they said were nice and helped me improve my story greatly. Special thanks to mlbv grimm also, for reviewing every single one of my chapters since I started and helping me use fanfiction. If you have any advice on how I should do my next story, feel free to PM me! I like ideas. Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope I see some of the people that reviewed this story review my next Sisters Grimm story! I have like 5 different ones planned already. This was the first and not the last. **

**See ya! -HeyItsSabri**


End file.
